The Specialized Histopathology Core was first approved and funded through the CCSG mechanism in 2005. The Core delivers services in a timely fashion and provides the geographically dispersed Cancer Center members with appropriate access to pathology consultative and interpretive services. There are two performance sites: Longwood (which is within minutes of six of the member institutions) and MGH, based at Massachusetts General Hospital. These two locations have enabled the Core to continue to grow and improve service delivery by increasing overall capacity, space and affiliated professional expertise. A full understanding of cancer pathogenesis and response to therapies requires access to technologies and professional expertise that allow cancer cells and biomarkers to be analyzed in situ. The Specialized Histopathology Services (SHP) Core meets this need by providing technical and professional pathology services to Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) investigators conducting research with experimental organisms (e.g., rodents, fish, and monkeys) or human tissues. This facility also assists with experimental design and data interpretation. Director(s): Jon Aster, MD, PhD(BMW), Anat Stemmer-Rachamimov, MD(MGH) Category: 4.06 (Human Tissue Acquisition & Pathology/Histology) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional).